Providers of communication services today manually enter service bundle definitions and associated network configuration information for enabling service bundles in a communication system. As high bandwidth infrastructure such as fiber to the curb, node, or home (FTTC, FTTN, or FTTH) continues to be deployed, the number of service bundles possible grows rapidly. Consequently, entering a large volume of service bundle definitions and corresponding network configuration manually can be error prone and inefficient.
In addition, many service providers today assume that prospective customers have a fixed data rate at their home or establishment. As a result, there is less variety of services offered to consumers who might otherwise have the resources for more services. This fixed bandwidth approach can result in lost revenue for the service provider.
A need therefore arises for a method and apparatus for managing services in a communication system.